


Confiar En Bruce Wayne

by RosaMcCoy



Series: Un Mal Dia o Tal Vez No [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, OCC - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de tres años que John Blake esta en la mansión se enamoro completamente del multimillonario Bruce Wayne. Secuela de Un Mal Día o Tal Vez No.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confiar En Bruce Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> Estos Personajes no son mios sino de Bob Kane y Bill Finger y Christopher Nolan por el personaje de John Blake

Confiar En Bruce Wayne

Han pasado ya tres años desde que Bruce me propuso que viviera en su mansión y no he podido sentirme mas incomodo en toda mi vida, nunca antes había tenido que convivir con alguien en mi vida solo con los orfanato, pero esto es totalmente distinto, ahora se podría decir que tenia una familia, ya que tenia a Bruce que el confió en mi desde ese día, aunque yo todavía no confió en el, sé que ya debería hacerlo, pero no puedo quizás por que estoy sintiendo sentimientos hacia el, por que si yo John Blake me enamore de mi protector, pero sabia que el no me correspondía, por eso evito estar tanto tiempo con el, también esta su mayordomo Alfred en el tampoco puedo confiar, además de que el es muy amable conmigo, pero es que sencillamente no puedo confiar en nadie como me paso con ese desgraciado que me arrebato todo y me dejo en la calle, pero si no fuera por Bruce ahorita seguiría en la calle.  
Estaba metidos en mis pensamientos que no sentí que alguien se sentó conmigo en el sillón de la sala, me volteo a ver y es Bruce el que se sentó a mi lado mirándome preocupado.

\- ¿John estas bien? –me pregunto mirándome con sus bellos ojos.

\- Si, Sr Wayne solo estaba pensando – respondí, desde que llegue aquí no he podido decir su nombre y mas cuando el me pide que lo diga, pero yo no lo puedo decir el no es mi amigo es solo mi salvador que me rescato de la miseria.

\- Cuantas veces te digo que me llames Bruce, pero en que estabas pensando si pudiera saber – me contesto viéndome con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- En nada en especial – conteste con voz deprimida, nunca pensé que me enamorara de un ser que yo no espere su ayuda y mas que el no va a saber lo que siento por el, eso hace que me deprima mas.

\- Que te sucede John, algo te ocurre dime lo que es yo puedo ayudarte, sabes que puedes confiar en mi – me contesto, mientras se acercaba mas a mi y me daba un abrazo eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerara por el contacto, me separo antes de que note que me acelero el corazón.

\- Estoy bien, no se preocupes por mi Sr. Wayne solo estoy cansado solo eso - dije parándome de un salto e iba en mi cuarto pero Bruce no me dejo ya que me agarro con dureza mi brazo.

\- No mientas John, se que me estas mintiendo que sucede acaso todavía no confías en mi, siempre me evitas es que no te gusta estar aquí solo dímelo y te puedes ir, aquí siempre será tu casa – dijo con voz seria, miro sus ojos y puedo ver que hay tristeza en ellos y eso hizo que me confundiera mas.

\- Es solo que me siento algo incomodo eso es todo, pero si quieres que me vaya me iré - dije serio y a la vez triste por que no me quería irme de aquí, pero si Bruce me dice que me vaya yo solo obedeceré.

\- No, no quiero que te vaya John, es solo que te veo muy distante hacia mi, pero dime por que te sientes incomodo – dijo volviéndonos a sentar y mirándonos a los ojos.

\- La verdad es que me siento incomodo sobre ti – dije con voz baja a punto de revelarle que lo amaba, veo que me mira sorprendido sobre mi confesión.

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso es por eso que no confías en mi? – me pregunto mirándome como si fuera crecerme otra cabeza, pero yo ya no podía soportar este secreto que estaba matándome por dentro, aunque después pudiera morir en manos de Bruce o que me echara a la calle.

\- En parte eso, pero la razón verdadera es que te amo desde que te conocí sabia que tu me cambiarías por completo, y eso me enojaba de una manera que quería destruir todo a mi alrededor, pero no lo hice solo por ver tus hermoso ojos marrones y la manera de verme todos los días con tu sonrisa, es por eso que no puedo confiar en ti por que sabia que si te decía que te amaba me rechazarías y me botarías a la calle, aunque pensándomelo bien ahora en estos momentos ya lo estaría por decirte esto – confesé con voz débil, y tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos, pero su mano me impidió que la apartara veo que tenia una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y eso hizo quedara en shock y mas por lo que me iba a decirme a continuación.

\- Yo también te amo John Blake, desde el primer día en que te vi me comencé a enamorar de ti es por eso que te quise ayudarte en el primer momento que te vi herido, yo sabia que tu tenias derecho de desconfiar de cualquiera, incluso de mi, pero no me di por vencido, por eso fue que me enamore mas de ti cuando aceptaste en vivir conmigo, aunque quería acércame a ti como amigo tu no me dejabas hacerlo, estuve a punto de confesarte que te quería, pero tuve miedo de que tu no correspondieras mi amor, por eso lo oculte, hasta que tu hoy me lo confesaste, te amo John y aunque al principio tu estabas muy hostil con nosotros tuve que comprender de que tu vida no fue fácil en tu infancia, pero ahora estas conmigo y si me dejas te hare el hombre mas feliz del mundo, pero solo dime si confías en mi - contesto mirándome con sus hermosos ojos yo me quedo paralizado sin poder creer lo que me dijo, no podía creer que el me amaba desde que me conoció no se cuanto estuve así hasta que sentí un beso en mis labios, entonces reacciono a ese toque y veo que Bruce me besa y yo le correspondo a ese beso que siempre espere desde que me acogió a su casa, lleve mis manos a su cuello, mientras sentía las suyas en mi cintura, no podía parar de besarlo, con suavidad me acuesta en el sillón y comienza a besarme mas profundo, dejándome escapar gemidos de placer, mientras me quitaba la ropa, hasta quedar completamente desnudo y yo solo me sonrojo al ver mi propio cuerpo desnudo.

\- Tienes mucha ropa – conteste con voz ronca de placer, veo como Bruce se quitaba la suya hasta quedar igual que yo.

\- Que hermoso cuerpo tienes John, nunca pensé que estuvieras tan guapo – dijo yo solo me sonrojo por sus palabras y veo como sus manos se dirigían hasta todo mi cuerpo acariciándolo con suavidad, mientras dejaba salir mas gemidos de placer, en una de esas lleva su mano a mi polla y eso hizo que me sacara un gran gemido, veo como Bruce me mira sonriendo – Que te gusta lo que hago quieres mas mi John – dijo y yo solo asiento con la cabeza, mientras veo que seguía masturbándome sacando cada vez mas mis gemidos de placer estuve a punto de correrme, pero de repente siento que aleja esa mano de mi erección y yo solo gimoteo con molestia – Tranquilo amor ya viene lo mejor, pero confías en mi – dijo y me sonrió mientras me besaba en la boca yo le correspondo con ansias.

\- Si, Bruce confió en ti – dije con voz ronca de placer, mientras veía que Bruce me miraba ansioso, y volviendo a besarme con pasión y mas por que dije su nombre en vez de su apellido, veo como su mano que esta cubierto de semen se unta su miembro y eso hizo que me excitara mas, me acomodo bien, para después sentir como su polla se metía en mi interior yo por instinto llevo mis manos a su espalda y lo araño sin querer cuando mete su erección dentro de mi eso me saco un gemido de dolor y placer a la vez, esperamos unos minutos hasta que yo me comienzo a mover con suavidad, eso hace que Bruce empezara embestir mas duro, yo en ese entonces estaba perdido por el placer, lleve mi mano a mi polla, pero Bruce no me lo permitió y el se apodero de mi miembro y comenzó acariciarla eso hizo que gimiera mas alto, no aguantaría mas estar así, siento sus labios en los míos y me besa con suavidad, para después separarse de mi y me susurra en mi oído.

\- Eres muy estrecho mi amor, dulcemente estrecho, me encantas cuando te sonrojas mi John Blake, me encanta tu cuerpo y que decir de tu hermosa cara, te amo mi John – dijo dulcemente y eso hizo que me corriera en su manos, para después sentir que el se corría dentro de mi, gritando nuestros nombres en nuestros orgasmos, cuando paso Bruce se separo de mi con suavidad y me hizo acostar en su fuerte pecho, mientras que el acariciaba mi cabello con cariño y eso hizo que me sacara una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír de esta manera John, por lo que veo es que si te gusto lo que te hice – contesto con una sonrisa besándome mi frente con delicadeza.

\- Pues claro que me gusto que me hicieras tuyo Bruce siempre espere con este momento – confesé sonrojado, mientras veía que Bruce me estrechaba mas a el y me daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- Yo también espere por este momento John y también el momento de que digieras mi nombre de tus hermosos labios – dijo sonriéndome y yo me sonrojo por esa sonrisa en los labios – Te amo John Blake y siempre lo voy a ser gracias por aparecerte en mi vida no sé que hubiera pasado si no aparecieras en ella – dijo mientras me seguía acariciando mi corto cabello.

\- No gracias a ti por quererme y por acogerme en tu casa a pesar de que me porte mal contigo y Alfred yo también te amo Bruce Wayne – conteste mientras llevaba mis labios a los suyos.

Quien iba imaginar que yo John Blake el ex gigoló se pudiera enamorar de un multimillonario que me acogió a su casa cuando yo jamás lo pedí, pero sin duda no me arrepiento de haberlo conocido ya que si no lo hubiera hecho ahora de seguro que seguiría en la calle, solo y sin amor, pero ahora estoy con Bruce Wayne y no me arrepiento de estar con el, ahora soy feliz estando con el y ahora confiare en el amor de mi vida en Bruce Wayne.

Fin


End file.
